Birth of an Mockingjay
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: (Prequel to "The Angel and her Protector") An extraordinary boy named "Sherlock Holmes" becomes best friends with a young fiery red-head named "Charlotte Falem" and two other school mates.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prequel to "The Angel and her Protector.") An extraordinary boy named "Sherlock Holmes" becomes best friends with a young fiery red-head named "Charlotte Falem and two other school mates. _**

**_10 year old Sherlock Holmes = Asa Butterfield _**

**_10 year old Charlotte Falem = Ellie Darcey-Alden_**

**_Author's note: I really hope you like this and please tell me if you don't. :) xoxoxoxoxo_**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Mummy isn't coming back..._

_Mummy isn't coming back..._

The echo of Mycroft's voice rung through my head as I pedaled faster and faster through the stained road. The tears rolled down my face and my throat had swollen up in grief.

I passed by people walking on the streets, bumping into them on accident, causing them to turn their heads back to me.

I rode past every shop, every street corner and every homeless person before I found the tree, the only place where I find my peace.

I sit against the tree, and close my eyes. Not minding the rain pouring on me and my tree. I sigh and read over the past few news.

_Mummy left, we are broke. The only food we have is loafs of bread left from dinner last night. I am now in the care of Mycroft._

"Who are you?"

My eyes snap open at the sound of an young feminine voice. I look up and see in the branches...an angel with fiery red hair that stuck to her soaked dress.

She jumped down and mud splattered over her shoes. She smacked her head with the palm of her hand and groaned. "Ugh, Mum is going to be so mad at me when I get inside."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at my surroundings. Around the tree was a farm surrounded with wired fences, something I'm surprised I've never noticed before.

The girl must have seen me staring at the farm because she pointed to the house next to it. It was a three story house, and looked a bit old-fashioned. "That's my house, right there. Where do you live?"

When the girl finished with her question I heard my brother's voice shouting my name. "Sherlock!"

I held a small finger to my lips and grabbed the girl by the wrist, attempting to climb the tree but I slipped and almost fell. The girl jumped on one of the branches and gave me a hand, pulling me up to her.

"Sherlock!" My brother's voice got closer. The red-headed girl and I shrunk back into the leaves as Mycroft circled the tree.

He stopped and put a hand on his waist, shaking his head and rubbing his temple. "Bloody hell, why can't that boy ever grow up."

The teen turned and faced the house, running towards it as the rain splashed the ground, heavily.

As soon as Mycroft left, the girl faced me, looking deeply into my eyes. "Is that your brother?"

I nodded with butterflies in my stomach as she squeezed her hair to try and get the water out.

The weather started to clear up now but everything is still damp and covered in mud.

"I know how it's like to run away from your siblings."

I stared at her in wonder, how anyone could feel the way I do.

"My sister, Louise, is over-protective when it comes to making friends. Whenever I try to bring one home, she ends up scaring them off."

I stare into space and then a idea comes to mind. I lightly touch her hand in comfort and smile softly. "You could always be my friend. Don't worry, your sister won't scare me off."

The girl widely smiled at me until we heard two pairs of footsteps headed our way.

"Sherlock!" "Charlotte!" The male voice was obviously Mycroft but who was the female voice next to him?

The two teenagers came closer to the tree, giving me a better look at the female with Mycroft. She had sandy brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Louise." I heard the girl whisper and cower closer to me and put a hand over my mouth.

We scooted closer and watched Mycroft searching the bushes and Louise guarding the tree.

"I'm so sorry Madam but I know my immature brother is probably around here, causing trouble. I informed him that our mother left us and he scram."

Louise sighed with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's alright, really. I deal with this kind of thing everyday. My reckless sister always comes outside when it's bad out. She's going to catch a cold if she's not careful."

"Kids...Maybe he ran back, he does that when he's calm down enough." Mycroft said, stepping closer to Louise.

"I am terribly sorry for causing this on you." He slightly smiled at the blushing girl in front of him.

"It's fine, oh and my name is Louise." She held out her hand for him to shake.

He politely shook it, still smiling. "Mycroft Holmes."

The girl and I giggle at the sight of the two constantly flirting with each other without the other knowing.

"I can't wait for dinner to tease Lou about this 'mysterious' and 'handsome' boy she met." The angelic girl and I laughed until our sides decided to cramp up.

We sat there for what seemed like forever in the muddy climate. "You never told me your name, boy."

I stare into her enchanting blue eyes and see adventure and excitement. "Sherlock Holmes."

She holds out her hand for me to shake. "Charlotte Falem." I firmly shake her hand and look at the scenery below to see if Louise and Mycroft are still searching for us.

"Are they still down there?" Charlotte asks.

The only thing I see is mud and droplets of water trickling down the leaves from the rain. "Nope."

We climb down and stand next to the tree, squeezing all the water out of our clothes.

"Charlotte!" An older feminine voice calls from the house only feet away. We look up and see a woman at least in her forties standing next to Louise.

"Oh, I got to go. See you later, Sherlock." She flashes me a quick smile before running to her house.

Ignoring the fact that my clothes are still soaked, a wide grin forms on my lips as I watch her close the front door.

I feel the unexpected warmth flow through my face and the butterflies soaring in my stomach. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life but it feels amazing.

I almost turn around when I see the blinds from the front window come up to reveal a pair of blue eyes and her optimistic smirk showing me that this isn't a goodbye.

Today was just an hello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The secret visits to Charlotte's farm were quite frequent. Mycroft was starting to get suspicious and I would always make up excuses to go out.

I became more adventurous and optimistic every time I saw Charlotte, she put a positive influence on me. I've never been this happy in my life. But I can't tell Mycroft, he just wouldn't understand. He never really does.

My brother seems to believe _emotions_ aren't all that important in life. He thinks its a distraction from growing up. But I don't think like he does. He tells me that I should stop dreaming and wake up to reality, but I don't think the same.

When ever I go to Charlotte's house, we pretend to be pirates, sailing the seas and capturing every sea animal known and unknown to man kind. I'm the captain and she's my wench. It was the most fun I have ever had since I was cooped up in the abandoned flat with my dull teenage brother.

There I was, sitting at the wooden table with my brother, who was complaining about the shortage of money he makes and how lucky I am to not have to work at such an young age.

He went to the market and bought us a chicken dinner. Something he rarely does, unless he wants to know a secret.

He politely set his fork on the napkin, and patted his mouth on the one in his lap. He looks at me with those icy cold eyes of his, like he's staring into my soul. Creepy.

"I notice around the time of-" He rolls up his left sleeve and reveals a small watch on his wrist. "one o'clock and two, you leave the flat..."

I my breath catch in my throat, I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"Why?"

My only response isn't much. I start to stuff he sliced chicken into my mouth and smile with my mouth full of food. Which easily makes him mad.

"Sherlock Holmes! Chew your food properly!" His face goes red with anger.

I let the urge to roll my eyes take over me, but he didn't mind. He only sighed in disappointment. "Why can't you grow up?"

_Maybe because I don't want to. _I swallow my food and sit in my chair waiting for him to finish.

When he does, he just sits and studies me. Like I'm some kind of alien species. I have started to notice that he does that a lot since I met Charlotte. "What do you do when you leave?"

Mycroft sets his elbows on the table and leans into my eyes, like he's deducing me. I _hate _it when he does that. I feel like I have no privacy when ever he deduces me.

"You seem...happy." _Because I am._

My brother is a nosey git, he doesn't know what the word privacy even means. I wonder if Charlotte and I are even secret anymore.

"You go out to that tree. Don't you?" It seems he finally answered it, but only half percent correct. So, I nod my head and slowly walk to the window, to see the wet roads with the cabs splashing water on the sidewalk.

It's not much to look at, but it's at least something to get my mind off Mycroft and his ways.

I remember one day, Charlotte and I had just finished pretending to be pirates and I was full of excitement and stupidity that I told Mycroft, I wanted to become a pirate when I got older. Of course he told me that I was silly and out of my mind. I was bummed to the pit of my stomach, but that didn't stop me from pretending.

The next day was bright and sunny. It was a perfect day to go to the tree. I crept out of the bed and saw Mycroft across from me, snoring. I held in a giggle and walked out the front door without any notice.

The trip to the tree was exciting. The closer I got to it, the closer I was to Charlotte. The more I got to know her, the more I felt the warmth in my stomach rise.

She's adventurous, optimistic, kind-hearted, funny and has a fiery temper. Her red hair reminds me of a campfire. It flares in the wind and drives me wild.

I don't know what the feeling is called but I feel like I'm alive whenever I'm with her. I can't describe what I feel for her. She's just an amazing person.

I had finally got to the tree. It looked greener and happier than the other days. The leaves weren't as gloomy as they usually look. "Hey!" I heard a small voice yell from the branches.

I looked up with my hazel eyes and saw Charlotte waving at me. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I walked over to where she stood.

"My family's about to have lunch soon. You want to come?" She asked, tapping the side of her dress in excitement.

I pushed the fear of Mycroft and Louise away for a moment and said, "Yeah, that would be nice."

The creamy-skinned girl grabbed my clean hand with hers filled with dirt and bird food. But I didn't seem to mind. She was still imperfectly perfect to me.

We got inside the house, and everything about it was ancient. The pictures, wallpaper, tables, cloths and etc. I thought it was fascinating.

Charlotte told me her house belonged to her ancestors and was passed down generation to generation. It is passed down to the eldest child, which was surprisingly fortunate to Charlotte.

She had shown me her room, which she shared with Louise, and her brothers room. But she had also shown me the last two rooms at the very top floor of the house. They were guest rooms for people that would stop by if they were visiting London.

After showing me around the house, lunch was ready. Everyone was at the table except for Char and I.

When we got there, there were two empty seats left. I got to sit next to her brothers and she had to sit next to Louise.

"You must be Sherlock. Charlotte's talked about you a lot." Charlotte's mother picked up the eggs and put them on her plate, which looked like an antique.

It was a long and cheerful lunch. I got to talk to the Falem family and understand how to take care of an farm with chickens and roosters running around the yard and many other unique exciting things Mycroft never told me about.

Mrs. Falem is a kind, gentle (when not punishing her children), loving, and a very motherly woman with bushy red hair and warm blue eyes.

Mr. Falem is a fun, reliable, trustworthy man. He is less strict from his wife, until his children get hurt. He has light brown hair and blue eyes.

Louise is cold and arrogant, but yet very protective of her younger siblings. She has sandy brown hair and sky blue eyes. Every time I see her, she has an serious expression on her face. Like my brother.

Jack and Carter are twins and fifteen-years-old. Though Jack is the more outgoing, daring and sarcastic of the twins. But it's even worse putting them together. But they are very humorous, kind-hearted and fun-loving. They are best at pulling pranks. Mostly by telling their mother the other's name and using it as theirs the rest of the day.

It was very easy figuring them out, by just talking to them. Sometimes I wish they were my family instead of my up-tight brother, who can't take a joke.

They make me laugh easily, I felt like a part of the family. Unlike my family whenever my father left as an drunkard and abused my mother to an mental state, where she would sing to herself all the time.

My brother and I would hide behind a wall and watch as mother tried so hard to protect us from the clutches of our father. Mycroft would tell me to come upstairs and lock the doors as Mum told us.

Sometimes I could hear her voice in a dreamlike state, crying me to sleep in the small bed, big enough for a five year old.

_Sssh, Sherlock, my brave little boy. I love you so much, Mummy loves you and Mycroft so much. _

She would kiss my forehead for a split second than run to Mycroft's room to inform him about father's drinking problem. It took me a few years until I knew what was happening between my parents.

My father was sleeping around with women twenty years younger than him. And if the night didn't go as well as he planned, than he took it out on the only woman who was faithful to him. My mother.

Fortunately for us, he left when he found an extremely attractive woman walking the streets and ended up having a long-time affair with her behind her husband's back from what Mycroft told me years after he left.

Unfortunately, Mum became more mental after he had left. She started muttering to herself excessively, tearing newspapers and laughing like an criminal. But around Mycroft and I, she was still the same kind mother I knew when I was a younger boy.

One day, she had left unexpectedly. She took everything she owned besides Mycroft and I. She didn't even leave a note telling us she had left for our own good. But ever since, I've been living with my seventeen-year-old brother.

It was a living hell until I met the stubborn red-head sitting across from me. She's flashing her beautiful white teeth as her brother's mess around with her. Her laugh is like an violin played properly. There is no one more stunning than Charlotte, and one day, when the time Is right I'll tell her that.

She would either choose to accept it or reject it. But I want to the be only one to hold her like they do in the cinema. The couple wraps their arms around each other with their children running across an field. Perfect, isn't it?

I was snapped out of my dream state as my ears echoed an knock on the front door. Before I could think, I quickly hide my body under the table, having the gut feeling it was Mycroft looking for me.

"Oh hello, miss. I'm looking for my brother, Sherlock." Mycroft said to the bright Mrs. Falem.

"Oh sure, he's right over there-" She stopped as her eyes caught the empty chair.

Just before I knew it, I saw a long arm reach down and pushed my bottom, sliding me to where my brother and Mrs. Falem where standing.

I nervously laughed as Mycroft pulled me up. He looked disappointed but I could care less what he was thinking. As we walked off I heard whines coming from the mouths of Jack and Carter.

"Party pooper!" Jack yelled towards Mycroft who simply ignored them.

"Behave!" Mrs. Falem whispered sternly towards the twins.

Mycroft stopped for a moment to apologize for the "trouble" I've caused.

"Oh no, he hasn't caused any trouble." Charlotte said sweetly, hiding behind her mother's skirt. We secretly smiled at each other, but I suppose it wasn't much of an secret, because Mycroft was watching our small smiles with his eyebrows arching.

_Looks like I'm going to have to explain to Mycroft everything that has happened the last few weeks..._


End file.
